


Totality (Re-Work)

by SilverFalcon0000



Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Bisexual Girls, Body Possession, Cheating wives, Girlfriend, Harem, Impregnation, Incest, MILF, Mind Control, Multi, Neighbor Sex, Pool Sex, School, Sexy Girls, Teacher/Student Sex, Threesomes, big tits, phone app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFalcon0000/pseuds/SilverFalcon0000
Summary: Cole Scott, aged sixteen, is a nerdy high school sophomore who has a penchant for video games. His life is fairly ordinary, except his mother had Cole when she was only fourteen. Of course, any pretense at ordinary ended when Cole received a miracle in the form of Totality, a phone app that gives you power over minds and bodies. Like any horny teen, Cole uses the app’s power to fill his own wicked whims.
Series: The World of ‘Totality’ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567852
Comments: 40
Kudos: 143





	1. Installing...

I let out a shout as I narrowly avoided death by bullets. I was gaming hard, as it was a Saturday night, meaning I’d be able to sleep in as late as I wanted tomorrow, before I unfortunately had school the next day. I poked the tip of my machine gun out from behind cover, and killed three people who were running past, and I leaned up to get a kill in the form of the sniper who was up in the tallest tower, when I heard the crunch of boots on ground, and turned around to see the barrel of a shotgun, before the slug fired, and I died.

”Shit!” I growled angrily, and I heard a distant laugh. Probably my sister, Kira, laughing at my anger or something. She was kind of a bitch to me, but I liked her, I guess. Mostly because she was one serious hottie. Some people think that’s weird, but me and my friends have had serious conversations about how infuriatingly sexy Kira is. Every guy in my friend group has asked her out, and they’ve all been turned down. I’m probably the one who wanted to ask her out most, but can’t, because I’m her brother! 

I pushed away my kinky thoughts about Kira, and grabbed my phone, where I’d gotten a text from Jake. I texted back a screenshot of the homework I’d gotten from a different friend. Then, I started scrolling through the App Store, when it took me to a weird screen.

’Hello user! You have been selected to beta test our newest free app, Totality! (Made by N-Ce-St Studios)’.

Kind of suspicious, honestly. But it _was_ free. So, I pushed download, and while it was downloading, I looked at the screenshots, which showed a handful of sliders, and other menus. Then I exited the Store and opened the app. 

’Welcome! Please hold this device up to a mirror to establish a User Profile!’. I did as I was asked, and a very realistic X-Ray thermal image appeared on my phone screen. Then I clicked the ‘User Settings’ tab, and saw sliders for Handsomeness, Cock Size, Muscularity, Balls Size, and Fertility. I sighed at how stupid I was, and decided to just move Handsomeness all the way up, and I randomly flicked Cock Size, Muscularity, and Balls Size up, too lazy to push it all the way to the end of the line. 

———

When I woke up, something felt different. I stumbled into the bathroom, and gaped at who was looking back at me. It was definitely... me, but I was way more chiseled, and I had a strong jawline, handsome features, and my absurdly large nose had been greatly reduced. I looked GREAT! But my main problem was my shorts. They were way too tight, and when I pulled them down, a huge cock hung free. It wasn’t even hard, and it was huge! It hung down to mid-thigh, and my balls were quite big, too, and I was jacked! Was... was the app real? I tentatively touched my dick, to see if I was dreaming.

To my utter shock, it was real. I couldn’t help but stroke it a couple of times, and it turned angry fast, sticking straight up, and it was a veiny beast, and I was going to continue jacking myself off, until the door opened, and I found my incredibly sexy sister, Kira, staring at me, well, my enormous dong, transfixed.

She blinked, and then she just fled. I gasped as my cock stiffened even more, residual effects from seeing her. The thought of my hot older sister seeing my cock made me want to fuck her silly, as I no longer suffered from having a pencil dick, and Kira was one serious hottie.

I sighed and opened the app again, and looked through my available features. I saw, to my surprise, Mind Control. I mean... if the cock size and other sliders worked, it’d make sense for all of these fantastic abilities to be real, as well, right? 

I opened Mind Control, and I saw an empty list of people, with a button saying ‘Add Target’. I pushed it, and up popped a menu with an incredibly long list of names. I scrolled through it, gaping, as I saw several celebrities’ names, but then I saw a search tool. As tempting as it was to type in my favorite porn star’s name, I typed in ‘Kira Scott’. Up popped several results, but the top one said ‘Chosen by Proximity’ and was a picture of Kira in a white bra, peach panties, and a blue and white plaid shirt hanging open.

I pushed Kira’s profile, and the screen went back to the empty list, except now Kira’s profile was depicted. I pushed into her profile, and saw a quick blurb about her, which I already knew the stuff inside there. Then I saw ‘Sexual Interests’ and clicked that tab. Inside it was a list of Kira’s fetishes and a journal of sorts depicting her sex fantasies. I clicked the most recent one, and found a screenshot of Kira, doggy style on her bed, while I stood behind her, my face contorted with lust. I checked the date and time. It was three minutes ago! Kira has seen my dick and ran off to fantasize about me.

My already hard cock stiffened as much as humanly possible, and I grunted. I pushed the button saying ‘Control Options’ and saw a fairly short list. I simply pushed ‘Responsive’ which said she’d be open to anything I suggested. A swirling violet wormhole appeared on on the screen, and it spun around a bit, until in bright green it popped up ‘Control Successful’. I grinned. 

———

I knocked on Kira’s door, and she opened it, her face flushed and her hair a bit messy, which was unusual.

”Can I come in?” I asked. Kira shook her head.

”Sorry. I’m busy.” she apologized. I coughed.

”Kira, let me in.” I said sternly.

”Sure!” my sister chirped happily, and opened the door wide, and I gasped at what Kira was wearing as I stepped inside and closed her door firmly. She wore only lacy black lingerie, and I gave her a smirk.

”You look really good.” I murmured, and rubbed her back as I pulled her in for a firm hug.

”Thanks.” Kira said softly. My hands roved a little lower, to where Kira’s rather large ass protruded from her lower back. 

”I’m going to fuck you.” I murmured. Kira looked up at me with wide eyes. 


	2. Mother’s Delight

Kira’s eyes darkened, and I leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, and she gasped against my mouth, but as I reached for her delicious hips, I heard footsteps. Crap, it was Mom! I pushed Kira back and she hastily straightened her shirt as I hid behind the door. I couldn’t remember a single time I’d been in Kira’s room, and it would be much too suspicious to be caught there. Mom opened the door and walked in, and I quietly slipped around the door and fled to my room.

When I got there, I realized I was being stupid. I had a fucking mind control app! I took a minute and set up Mom with the same stuff I’d given Kira, basic agreeing to commands, and as I was finishing up, the door opened, and I hastily turned my phone sideways. 

”Hey.” I said, trying hard to be casual. She smiled tolerantly at me, her eyes flicking across the mess that was my room.

”I thought I asked you to clean this stuff up!” Mom sighed. 

”I know, I know. I’ll do it right now.” I said, and Mom gave me a grateful look.

”Ok. I’m going to go get changed into some real clothes. Work hard!” Mom said, and left. I quickly finished up her Mind Control profile, and then followed her. She wants to interrupt me and Kira, I was going to do her first. Kind of symbolic though, that I would lose my virginity to the woman I came out of. I slid into Mom’s bedroom, and saw her nightgown on the floor, and the light in her closet was on. I took a deep breath. 

”Hey, Mom?” I said, and pushed open the door, and she shrieked, trying in vain to cover her large tits. Mom, unlike Kira, was super busty, and had just as much curves as my sister did. I was a sucker for a busty woman, though, and as I grinned wickedly at my topless mother, I knew she was no exception. 

”You don’t mind me seeing you, no matter what clothes you’re wearing, or if you’re not wearing clothes. And... uh, you get off on me seeing your body on display.” I ordered, and Mom blinked, before she dropped her arm, letting me see her big nipples, and she gave me a nervous smile. Wait, not nervous. It was an excited smile. I grabbed her hands and pulled her close to me.

”Whoa, honey! Personal space!” she protested, and I rolled my eyes. Surely there was a better way than this to give commands. Maybe I’d look into that.

”Mom, you are sexually attracted to me, you think I’m the only man for you. You don’t mind me touching you, you crave my cock, but you want to keep it a secret from Kira.” I stated. Mom blinked again, and then she looped her arms around my head and pulled my head down so my lips crashed against hers as her enormous tits flattened against my chest, and she whimpered. 

”I’m going to give you my virginity.” I groaned, and Mom nodded eagerly, hooking her fingers into her lacy navy lingerie, and pulling it down her long legs, and stepping out of it before laying back on her floor, legs spread. I grinned, and unbuttoned my jeans, and pulled them down, tossing them aside as I told Mom to get in a doggy style position. She complied with enthusiasm, her plump ass sticking up into the sky, and I could see moisture gathering on her pussy lips. I stood behind Mom, and gingerly put my hands on her thick hips, and pulled her back towards my rock hard cock, and it met her pussy lips, and I gasped. 

”It’s ok, honey! Put it in me!” Mom begged, and I obeyed tentatively.

Even though I had ordered her to do it, it still felt a little strange as I slowly slid into my mother’s surprisingly tight sheath inch by inch. I mean, she wasn’t a virgin or anything, but her walls hugged my cock nicely, to the point where the gentle squeeze felt like she was controlling it. I stifled a groan as Mom wiggled her hips, moving my cock along with it. 

”You’re so BIG!” Mom said, “I’m so proud of you, honey.”. I leaned over and kissed my mother, and as I did, her walls clenched around me, and I groaned. Probably too loudly, but Kira hadn’t shown up yet, so I assumed I was fine. 

”I want to see you as I fuck you.” I ordered, and Mom hastily flipped around, legs spread wide as I said into her missionary style. I watched her enormous globes heave as my cock started slowly pistoning into my mother’s welcome folds, and she sighed happily as I hit her cervix, with only about seven-eighths of my cock submerged inside her. 

”I can’t go any further.” I sighed. Mom frowned, and I reached over and squeezed her big tits. 

”Fuck me hard, then.” Mom gasped, and I started slamming into her hard, my hips rising up and slamming down, pulling all the way out then pushing all the way back in. I valued force over speed, and she seemed to be having the ride of her life. When I pinched her nipples, she shrieked and orgasmed forcibly all over my cock, which felt nice, her hot juices soaking my throbbing prick. 

”Cum in me, babyyyy!” Mom begged. I grunted as her walls tightened around me, and her face screwed up in pleasure as I threw back my head and cummed deep inside my own mother! 

Us both having cummed, I pulled out, and looked questioningly at Mom. 

”I’m so sorry, baby. It’s been a while since I’ve got fucked, and my stamina isn’t what it used to be. Besides, I have a work conference anyways. I’ll see you tonight, ok?” Mom smiled, and I kissed her a bit sloppily as she stood up, and I took that as my cue to leave.

———

I stumbled out of Mom’s room, feeling euphoric. My cock was finally fully soft, and I was surfing the sort of pleasure high you get from cumming inside your own mother. And making her cum as well. I entered my own room, and flopped back on the bed. I reached over for my phone, and saw a text on it. It was from Rachel, one of my friends from school. I hadn’t seen her for a couple weeks, but considering school started on Monday, it was time to start reconnecting post-summer break. 

“Heyy! Wondering if u wanted to get ice cream with me and my sis tmrw?” 

“Sure. It’s been a while since we got together.”. The real reason I was so agreeable, is that by some stroke of luck, the nerdy, pencil-dicked kid I used to be had gotten one of the hottest girls in the grade to become his best friend. Except now, I was handsome and had a damn telephone pole in my pants. I couldn’t wait to mind control Rachel and get inside her virgin pussy!

I heard some giggling downstairs, so I trekked down to see what was going on, and found Kira and her best friend, Maria, on their phones, sitting on the couch.

”Hey.” I said to Maria. The gorgeous Latina blew me a kiss, and Kira rolled her eyes. Maria had a boyfriend, but she’d been teasing me since we met. Though, I did notice that her expression looked a bit more than teasing today, what with my new physical changes. I was going to sit down beside Maria, maybe push my luck a little bit, when there was a knock on the door.

I glanced at Kira, who shrugged, just as confused as I was. I looked through the small window on the door, and saw a pretty girl standing there, so I opened it.

”Hi! I’m your new neighbor, Danielle Golde. But, you can call me Dani. Everyone does.” the girl shrugged, and her incredible tits bounced a little with her shoulders. 

”Nice to meet you. I’m Cole Scott.” I said, and smiled warmly. Kira walked up beside me, and I pushed the door open more so my sister could meet Dani.

”Oh, hi! I’m Dani Golde, your new neighbor.” Dani greeted Kira, and my sister gave the girl a once over.

”I heard. I’m Kira Scott, Cole’s big sister.” Kira said, and Dani smiled at Kira.

”So, can I ask a favor? The movers we hired were shit, and I’m living with two girls, and we aren’t exactly weightlifters, and there’s a lot of heavy box-lifting. Do you mind coming over to help out?” Dani asked us curiously.

”I’m good, thanks.” my sister said frostily, and went to rejoin Maria. 

”Sure, I’m happy to help.” I grinned, and Dani beamed. 

”Thanks! So, how old are you?” Dani asked as I closed the door and the two of us started walking.

”I’m sixteen, and I’m a sophomore in high school.” I said.

”Oh! You look a bit older, I guess. I’m a senior, but one of my housemates, Grace, she’s a sophomore as well.” Dani said, and I nodded.

”Cool. What about the other housemate?” I asked.

”Oh, she’s starting college. Our parents trusted us enough to let us move down here with Mia. Mia, Grace, and I are best friends, which was sort of weird growing up, as Mia’s a bit older than all of us. I’m only seventeen, and she’s nearly 20, and Grace is only fifteen.” Dani explained. 

”When does she turn sixteen?” I asked, curious.

”In three weeks.” Dani replied. We’d reached her doorstep.

”Well, welcome to Casa de Irresponsible Girls!” Dani joked as she opened the door.


	3. The Neighbors

I stepped into the house, and nearly tripped over a box. 

”Oh, I’m so sorry! I should have warned you. There are boxes EVERYWHERE.” Dani laughed, and I chuckled, too. 

”Alright, thanks for the warning.” I grinned, and then a voice cut off Dani’s reply.

”Who’s this?” the voice asked, and then out walked a beautiful blond girl who was a bit short, maybe level with my chest, and petite, but she had long, beautiful legs.

“I’m Cole Scott.” I smiled at the girl. 

”Grace Davis. Dani, how are you already seeking out the hottest guy you can find?” the girl sighed. I grinned at Grace, who averted her eyes.

”I’m not some kind of slut, Gracie. I needed to find someone with muscles to help us move these boxes. Because neither of us are very muscular, and we both know Mia won’t be any help.” Dani defended herself. 

”That’s a fair point. Alright, Cole, think you can help a girl out?” Grace said lightly, and led me to a pile of boxes marked GRACE in Sharpie. I easily hefted a stack of three, and Grace looked more than a little impressed as I walked up the stairs and then paused. Grace slid past me on the stairs, and I felt her hip brush against me, which my not-so-little friend definitely enjoyed, as Grace’s slender body was on easy display in a tight shirt that fell past her hips, leaving her legs bare, and her perky breasts on display, which I really wanted to touch. Not only that, she was utterly beautiful. 

Grace opened the door on the left, and I followed her inside, and found a bed partly assembled, and some other piles of disassembled furniture. She looked a bit shy as I sat down her boxes, and I abruptly realized there was underwear and bras scattered about. I simply pretended not to see it as Grace and I went back downstairs. Dani was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall reading a romance novel titled ‘Burning Up’. She looked up when we entered the cluttered kitchen. 

”So, uh, where do you guys sleep?” I asked curiously.

”Well, we only arrived last night, and we were so tired we kind of just... fell asleep wherever. And we were stupid and ordered everything from IKEA, so we have piles of furniture that needs to be made. Any chance you’re good with your hands?” Dani asked me. I shrugged.

”No, not really. Unless you mean video gaming.”. 

”Do you have mattresses?” I asked.

”Well... no.” Grace shrugged. 

”I don’t think you guys planned this out too well, huh?” I teased. Both girls laughed.

”Nope.” Dani smiled.

”Well, there’s a pretty spacious guest room at my house. It could definitely fit the two of you, and I think we have a spare mattress for your other housemate.” I offered. Dani looked very tempted, and Grace more so.

”We don’t want to impose.” Dani tried.

” _But_ we don’t have a place to sleep that’s any level of comfort, so we’ll take it.” Grace finished. I grinned.

”Let me double check with my mom, but I don’t think she’ll say no.” I assured the girls, and went to call Mom.

”Hey, babe!” Mom’s voice filled my ear.

”Hey, Mom. So, I met the new neighbors, these three girls about my age, I guess, and they messed up some planning, and don’t have any beds or mattresses or anything. Is it ok if they stay in our guest room for a night or two?” I asked. 

”I mean... we won’t be able to have sex if there’s three other girls in the house... but I guess it’s alright, honey. Love you!” Mom said.

”Love you too.” I responded. I hung up and went back to the girls.

”She said sure, you can stay for a night or two.” I shrugged.

”Great! Thank you so much, Cole. You’re a lifesaver!” Dani smiled warmly, and my heartbeat sped up some. 

”So, I’m going to go pack up two nights’ worth of clothes. Be right back.” Grace smiled at me, and she headed upstairs. Dani patted the floor beside her, and I sat. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

”Thanks a lot for helping out. Mia’s the oldest, but she’s very irresponsible, so I’m more responsible for Grace and Mia. I could tell they were both worried, so thanks for making that a bit easier.” Dani smiled, and I smiled back. She stood up and stretched, and I noticed how her massive tits stuck out proudly. 

”I’m going to go pack, too.” Dani said.

”Alright. I might just head back home, and you guys can come over once Mia gets back.” I shrugged.

”Ok. That’ll probably be about forty minutes then. She went for groceries, but we’ll meet you there.” Dani said, and I nodded.

”See you then.” I said, and walked back to my house, where Maria and Kira we’re still sitting on the couch, taking duck face selfies now. 

”Oh, hey, I spoke with Mom, and because the neighbors don’t have any beds or mattresses set up, they’re going to stay in our guest room for a night or two while they get more officially set up.” I told Kira.

“The house of three girls?” Kira checked.

”Yeah, that’s them.” I said. 

”Ok.” Kira said, and turned back to Maria. So, I went upstairs and debated adding Dani and Grace to the mind control. I mean, they were both really warm towards me, but I decided to just do it anyways, but I left them unchanged. I pokes my head into the guest room, and saw it was pristine as usual, and I opened the closet and pulled out the air mattress, and left it ready to be set up, but I didn’t do it yet so it didn’t deflate. I tossed a blanket on it, and put out a pillow and propped it beside the wall. Then, I went to my room just next door, and got on my Nintendo Switch for some hardcore MarioKart. 

When we were younger, Kira and I used to play the Wii version, but now she’s a teenaged girl who’s too involved with her friends, and so I’m left to play the much better game by myself. Ah well. After a couple games, I heard the doorbell, and Kira answered it, from the sound. I came down the steps, and saw the three girls standing there. Grace saw me first, and gave me a little wave. I looked at the girl I hadn’t met yet, Mia.

  


“Hey, I’m Cole Scott.” I greeted her.

”Mia Summers. Thanks for offering up your guest room, as our house is a fucking mess.” the college girl laughed. 

”Don’t worry about it.” I shrugged. Kira clapped her hands together.

”So, I spoke with my mother, she’s bringing pizza and soda, she said, and she’ll be back in a couple hours. What do you guys want to do until then?” Kira prompted our guests. I realized Maria had left, and I guess Kira liked having other girls in the house.

”You mentioned video games?” Grace prompted me, her eyes mischievous. I grinned.

”Yeah, I did. I’ve got three different systems. Lots of options.” I shrugged. 

“Got any shooting games?” Grace grinned.

”You’re in luck.” I smirked. 

”Alright, nerds, go have fun.” Mia laughed. I started for the stairs.

”Are they in your room? Her parents would kill me if I let her into your room.” Mia asked me.

”Yeah, they are.” I sighed.

”Ok, great. I won’t tell if you don’t.” Mia teased, and Grace flashed Mia a grateful smile, and then I led the blond into my room, and tossed her a PS4 controller, which she caught. I plopped down on the beanbag I had set up, and Grace flopped down next to me, and our legs and hips and arms were touching. 

”You don’t mind, do you?” she asked, a bit huskily.

”Not at all.” I said truthfully, and smiled at her. 

———

At dinner that night, there were a lot of laughs, as the three girls seemed to click really well with my family. We watched a movie with dinner, and then we watched another movie once Mom went to bed. Kira and Dani were on one couch, me and Grace were on another, and Mia had the recliner to herself. Grace and I kept touching each other, not in a sexual way, just light brushes of our hands on each others’ arms or legs. The movie was alright, I guess, but my real focus was Grace. She and I whispered snarky comments about the movie back and forth, trying to make each other laugh. 

”That was really great.” Mia said, stretching her arms as I glanced back at the clock, saying it was 11 at night. Grace yawned adorably, and I found myself yawning as well. 

”I think we should get some sleep. We’re going to be over at the house working hard tomorrow, right?” Dani checked.

”Well, I have to take Grace to pick classes tomorrow, but otherwise, yeah.” Mia shrugged. I nodded, and the three girls headed up to the guest room, and Kira gave me a look.

”So, you and Grace, huh?” she teased.

”Shut up.” I grinned, and went upstairs as well. I went into my room, and crawled into bed, dreaming of my new guests.


	4. Last Day

I woke up, blinking and confused, to find myself looking into Mom’s pretty eyes. My sexy mother was straddling me loosely, her tits practically falling out of her loose nightshirt in front of me, and I quickly put my hands on her plump ass. She leaned in and kissed me longingly.

”God, I’m so sad the girls are here. I wanted you to fuck me silly, baby... but I guess I can wait for my man to treat his woman.” Mom purred, and I groaned softly as my cock started hardening. Particularly when she laid down and her large tits flattened against my chest, while my hands wrapped around her body tightly. We laid there for a while, kissing heatedly, until Mom apologized and said she had to go to work, and our moment was broken. So, I got dressed and headed downstairs. I found a very arousing sight downstairs. 

Dani was in a tight baby blue tank top, one that showed off her enormous bust, and some pajama shorts. She was leaning against my fridge, drinking coffee. Grace was sitting at our breakfast bar, wearing just an oversized T-shirt, which showed off her long, slender legs perfectly, and her blond hair was up in a messy bun. Both girls smiled at me as I walked up. I saw Kira sprawled on the couch, watching that comedy show she likes, something about cops in Brooklyn. I sat down at the breakfast bar beside Grace, and Dani lifted the coffee pot.

”Coffee?” she asked warmly.

”Uh, sure.” I said, and she poured me a steaming cup of it, and pushed it towards me.

”Thanks.” I said, and took a big gulp. I glanced over at Grace, who was sipping... chocolate milk out of a coffee mug.

”What? I’m not a coffee girl.” she said defensively. I laughed. 

”Alright, I get it. So, where’s Mia?” I asked curiously. 

”It’ll be an hour or two before she gets up.” Dani smirked. I grinned.

”I usually sleep that late, too, but I guess Mom woke me up because we have guests.” I shrugged. 

”Hey, any chance you’re up for a rematch from yesterday? I don’t feel like I was ready to play, you know?” Grace asked me. 

”You wanna lose again, fine by me.” I teased.

”Fun as that sounds, we have lots of housework to do.” Dani reminded Grace, who sighed. 

”Yeah, yeah.” the pretty blond pouted.

”You alright with an extra set of hands? I mean, I don’t have anything better to do. It’s the last day of summer. Oh, actually, I’m getting some ice cream with my friend and her sister later, but other than that, I’m free all day.” I shrugged. Dani gave me a bright smile.

”Thanks!” she exclaimed. 

”Alright, let’s go get dressed, and then we’ll head on over.” Grace said, finishing up her chocolate milk. Dani drained her coffee and followed Grace upstairs. Kira sat up, and walked over to me.

”You know, you’re gonna have to pick one.” she told me. Thinking of Totality, my new mind control app, I looked at Kira.

”We’ll see.” I said, and went upstairs to get dressed as well. 

———

Three hours later, Dani and I were building her bed, and we were sitting quite close, and our thighs and hips were touching, actually. The very busty brunette had just put on jean shorts instead of cotton shorts, and she’d changed into a slightly less erotic tank top, but her outfit was mostly unchanged from her pajamas. Just then, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out, and saw a text from Rachel.

”Hey, Cole! Is now good for you?”

”Yep.”

”Great! Felicity and I will meet you at Ray’s in thirty minutes.” 

I looked over at Dani, and stood up. 

”Sorry. Rachel just texted, I have to go now if I’m going to make it.” I apologized to Dani. 

”That’s fine. You’ve helped enough as it is. Go have fun with your friends!” Dani waved me off. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then I left the girls’ house. Grace and Mia were at my high school, picking last minute classes for Grace. 

I poked my head into the house and yelled to Kira that I was taking ‘the car’ and I’d be gone. ‘The car’ was a fairly nice car that Kira and I shared, because neither of us had enough money to buy our own car, so we pooled our money.

No response, so I just shrugged and drove off. 

———

When I arrived at Ray’s Ice Cream Parlor, I saw Rachel’s sporty car parked, and it stood out because it was a very bright blue. Rachel and Felicity’s parents were very rich, and the girls had a fair sum of money. The two sisters were two years apart, like me and Kira. When I walked into the parlor, I saw Felicity Shay first, as she was tall and wearing a fairly revealing sundress.

  
“Hey.” I smiled at her when I walked up.

”Hey!” she beamed, and pulled me into a tight hug, and I squeezed her waist quite firmly against me, and she gasped ever so softly, and her soft hands lightly touched my biceps.

”You’ve really changed this summer! It’s only been three months since I’ve seen you!” Felicity marveled, and stepped back to admire my new physique. 

”Yeah, I started working out just as a growth spurt came in. I got jacked fast.” I lied smoothly. I noticed Felicity’s eyes kept lingering on my muscles, which was a strange experience, as she was dating the star quarterback, who I guess I was now more muscular than. Cool.

”Hey, Cole!” Rachel Shay said, walking up and hugging me as well. I hugged her as firmly as I’d hugged Felicity, and enjoyed it a bit more, considering Rachel’s slightly fuller breasts. She stepped back, and we looked at each other’s changed bodies.

Rachel had changed less, as her only changes were she was tanner, and a bit skinnier, which honestly made her tits more enchanting.

”You’re really muscular now! Jeez!” Rachel commented, and I must say, I appreciated the hot sisters fawning over my new body. We ordered our ice cream, and then we sat outside where it was a bit quieter than inside. We talked a lot about what we’d done during the summer, and what we were doing for school. I noticed Felicity kept twirling her hair and shooting me surprisingly lusty looks. To my utter surprise, Felicity’s bare leg stroked my own as she started playing footsie with me, and I struggled not to make a noise while pretending to be invested in Rachel’s drama with her mother. 

———

I lifted Felicity up, her long legs wrapped around me as I kissed her passionately, her fingers raking through my hair as mine cupped her butt. How did I get there? 

Well, after Rachel and Felicity left, I found a note Felicity had left on my leg saying ‘Gray Alley, 8 PM’. Gray Alley was the most popular senior hangout, which was kind of weird, considering it was seriously just a large alley, but it wasn’t really a platonic sort of hangout area. It was a place where lots of seniors had sex. I found Felicity at the front of the alley, and she dragged me back to the very back, where it was a bit more secluded, then she jumped up, leading me to this. 

I reached up and my hands shook slightly as I fumbled with the zipper to her sundress, and Felicity smirked into the kiss as I finally got a hold of myself and pulled down the zipper, and ran my hands down her back, feeling the lace strap of her bra, as I helped her get her body free, and she tossed the dress aside, pulling me closer so her lips pressed to my cheek.

”That was adorable. Am I your first?” Felicity whispered. Since I couldn’t exactly say, no, my first was with my mother, I shook my head yes. She kissed me a bit gentler than earlier.

”Don’t worry. I’ll be good.” Felicity promised, which did calm me a little bit, as last year, there’d been a rumor Felicity was overly kinky, which would be great, except we were about to have sex in an alley, surrounded by other couples. The whole thing felt very voyeuristic to me, which was a new feeling. 

”Ok, do you know how to take my bra off?” Felicity said softly, and looked up at me. Again, truth or lie? I pulled Felicity’s tall, perfect body towards me, and easily unclasped her bra, and she leaned back slightly so I could take it off from where it was pressed between our chests, and I watched her breasts swell out, and I leaned down and gave each of them a soft, lingering kiss, and Felicity moaned.

”This is your first time?” she groaned in disbelief. I looked her dead in the eye.

”I have watched porn, you know.” I deadpanned.

”Well, sure, but I think you’ve been getting some practice in with my sister.” Felicity said, waggling her eyebrows as she pulled off my shirt, and gave me a sultry kiss. 

”God, I wish.” I groaned against Felicity’s lips, and she giggled. Felicity’s soft hands ran across my muscled chest, and then caressed down my firm biceps, and she looked euphoric.

”Are they... enough for you?” I asked, and she looked up at me, her eyes darkened with lust.

”Yes, God yes.” Felicity said, a bit taken aback I was asking her. 

”I have to say, I’m really enjoying seeing your tits. I’ve seen these beauties in so many dresses, and tank tops, and low cut shirts, or, ohh, that fucking cheerleader outfit.” I groaned at the memory, and Felicity smirked and pulled me into a deep kiss.

”Maybe I’ll wear it one day for you...” she teased, and then she reached for my khaki shorts.

”I’m going to take these off now.” she said simply, and she did, leaving us both only in our underwear. She and I started kissing, and she grasped my hands, and guided them to the waistband of her white cotton panties. 

”Take them off.” she implored me, while she grabbed the waistband of my boxers. While trying to remain kissing, we pulled off each others’ underwear, and then Felicity broke off the kiss, and gaped at my cock, which was rock hard, and probably 10 or 11 inches, and at least 5 thick, maybe more.

”Jesus Christ, Cole. You’re fucking huge!” Felicity gasped, and tentatively wrapped a hand around it, and I groaned at her incredibly soft hand on it. She gave me a small smile, and started stroking it more emphatically, adding her other hand as her fingers caressed my incredibly hard dick, and when I was nearly ready to blow my load, she leaned down and gave the tip of my cock a sensual kiss, and I groaned.

”F-felicity!” I managed, and she quickly wrapped her lips around my head, and she swallowed every last drop, and then she lifted her head, looking a little dazed.

”You cum like a firehose.” she confided. 

”Thanks?” I asked curiously.

”Definitely a compliment.” Felicity laughed, patting my arm. 

”So... are we, you know, going all the way?” I asked, a bit unsure. I mean, this was my first time having sex with someone I wasn’t mind controlling, so I had to be careful to treat her like a human not like a glorified masturbation. 

”Um, yes. I definitely need that monster inside me. Only thing is... well, I didn’t bring a condom. Honestly, I thought you’d have a small dick, and I’d have to make an excuse to not let you fuck me. But... I wasn’t expecting this Goliath in your pants.” Felicity shook her head in awe.

”So... I have to pull out.” I concluded.

”I mean... I am on birth control, but I think you should pull out, if you can. But it’s not entirely the end of the fucking world if you do.” Felicity decided. I nodded my understanding, and Felicity laid back, spreading her legs, and I noticed she was breathing hard, and a small pool of her juices was gathering below her. I leaned in and kissed her neck, and gave it a small nibble, and she groaned, and I put the tip of my cock inside her. Felicity’s hips bucked wildly as I started sliding deeper inside her. Halfway in, she was panting hard and cussing like a sailor.

”Fucking hell, my boyfriend is smaller than this, and you’re only halfway done!” she enthused, and I reached out and squeezed her gorgeous tits as I kept sliding steadily into Felicity, and her legs hooked around my waist, and she lifted up some, trying to accommodate for the foreign object filling up her pussy. Honestly, she wasn’t particularly tight, which I think made it easier for me to get inside her, though she was having a stronger reaction than Mom did.

”Cole! You’re filling me up!” she squealed, and her nails dug into my back. I groaned in ecstasy as her walls clamped reflexively around my cock when I bottomed out and my tip nudged her cervix. She nearly orgasmed right then, I could tell, but she just panted harder and started bouncing her hips.

”Cole... start thrusting, please.” Felicity begged. I nodded.

”Ok, ok. Relax.” I said, and I realized that my lover desperately NEEDED to cum, and she needed it now. I started thrusting into Felicity, pulling a few inches out than going back in.

”Harder!” she gasped, and I obliged, and started pulling all the way out than plunging all the way in, as fast as I could do it, and every time I slammed inside her, her walls gave my cock a nice little hug, and that brought me closer and closer to my tipping point, and I realized abruptly why Felicity wanted me to go harder.

”We’re going to cum together, OK? I wanted you in the same place as me, so we’re going to do it, ok?” Felicity gasped, and I nodded, and gave Felicity one last, powerful thrust, and she screamed and climaxed way stronger than Mom had, and I let my sperm gush out into Felicity’s pussy readily, and she clung to me as she tried to ride out the feeling, and she clung to my chest, panting and gasping. My cock had softened a bit, so Felicity was a bit less full of cock, and we held each other there on our little private mat, knowing we’d just advanced our relationship in irreversible ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note, there will be a few new characters introduced in the next chapter, considering school’s starting, but after that it’ll slow down until all the characters currently written from that point (excluding Mia, who will come later) have their own sex scene. Meaning Mom and Felicity will have to wait awhile until they get Round 2. I’m not sure who’s next, but it’ll probably be either Dani or Grace.


	5. First Day

The next morning, I woke up to find my room regrettably empty. Some part of me had expected to find Felicity sleeping beside me, like a couple, but I abruptly realized that she wouldn’t ever really be invested in a relationship with me. Well, unless I mind controlled her. Another problem coming up was that Mom and Kira were both under mind control that revolved around direct orders, so they were themselves, and there’d be no spontaneity in any relationship we might develop. I checked the clock beside my bed. 7:16. Meaning... oh, hell. 

I leaped out of bed and hurriedly half-assed my way through my morning routine. It was the first day of school, and I was almost certainly going to be late. I rushed downstairs, and to my surprise, didn’t find Kira watching TV like she usually does on school mornings. My heart sunk as I looked out into the empty driveway. Kira, that damned bitch, had taken our shared car to school, leaving me behind. I definitely needed to fix that mind control, as normal Kira was a Kira I did not like. I reached for my phone to call Mom, but then I stopped. While Kira had probably taken Dani and Grace to school, Mia was still asleep upstairs! 

I opened the guest room’s door, and found the hot college girl sprawled out on the queen bed, and I took a quick minute to admire her gorgeous face, the rise and fall of her quite full breasts, and the bit of lace panties I saw poking out from her pajama leggings. I leaned over her, and shook her awake. Her eyes fluttered open, and she groaned when she saw me.

”What?” she grumbled.

”Sorry to wake you, but my bitch sister took your friends and drove off to school without me. Any chance I can borrow your car?” I asked hopefully. Mia sighed.

”Yes, you can borrow my car. But if there’s one dent on it, you’re paying for it. Also, Cole, you will be taking me out for dinner this weekend. And not like a date, either. I’m picking a place, and you’ll pay for it. Sound good?” Mia said, and I nodded. 

”Sounds great. Thank you so much! My mom would kill me if I missed the first day of school.” I thanked the college girl, and picked up Mia’s keys off the nightstand, and then I rushed over to her house, where I found her silver Lexus parked in the driveway. I slid inside and drove to school, praying I wouldn’t be late.

———

I walked into Room 17, and saw Grace sitting in the back of the class, looking lonely. I saw Rachel in the front row, chatting with a group of her friends, and while there was an empty seat beside her, I went and sat beside Grace.

”Hey.” I greeted her.

”Hi. I didn’t realize we had the same homeroom.” Grace smiles brightly. I dropped my backpack on the floor between our desks, and I leaned towards her.

”Any particular reason you left me at the house?” I asked curiously. 

”Oh! Well, Kira said you prefer to ride the school bus.” Grace apologized.

”It’s fine. But now I owe Mia dinner because she let me use her car.” I said, mockingly melodramatic. Grace laughed, and I grinned. 

”Alright, everyone listen up!” the teacher pronounced, walking in. All the guys’ mouths dropped, mine included.

”My name is Ms. James, and I’m your homeroom teacher, and I think some of you have me for science.” the gorgeous teacher said clearly, leaning back against her desk.

”Damn, I don’t know what I did to get you as my teacher, but thank you God!” one boy joked loudly. Ms. James was on the younger side, and seemed a bit inexperienced, so I felt bad for her when a couple of that kids’ friends started wolf-whistling, and she looked very upset. 

”Could you please be quiet so I could call roll?” Ms. James said loudly. The boys quieted, clearly not expecting to be chastened.

”Don’t worry, babe. You’ll learn my name every night.” the first boy winked, and he tossed his messy platinum hair and leaned back like he owned the damn school. I hated him instantly. 

”Those comments are inappropriate, Mr....?” Ms. James trailed off.

”I’m Evan Drew.” the dude said confidently. Ms. James shook her head and went down the roster of all 19 students in the class. She talked a bit about school norms, while Evan Drew and his cronies made derisive comments and laughed loudly. Grace was clearly frustrated, as she seemed to enjoy learning a lot. She opened her mouth, but I tapped her forearm. She looked at me, and I shook my head. She gave me a pleading look, but I shook my head again. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, and I liked the feeling of her breaths against my skin, and her soft fingers on my shoulder, even though there was a shirt between her fingertips and my shoulder.

”They’re being jerks!” Grace protested.

”Ok, and? High school boys are dicks, plain and simple.” I whispered in her ear, and she sighed. 

”Well, I’m glad you’re not. I couldn’t handle it if you were my neighbor.” Grace teased me, and I gave her a quick smile as the principal walked in. A lot of Evan Drew’s friends shut up hastily, but Drew simply turned to a different friend and continued talking. That seemed to slightly halt the principal, as if he didn’t expect such blatant disrespect day one, but then he took charge and ordered Evan Drew and his other chatty friend out of the classroom. Ms. James continued her introductory PowerPoint, and Grace and I exchanged small smiles. 

———

I walked into third period history and found, to my displeasure, nobody I knew in that class. I saw an empty chair in between two very pretty girls, and I sat down in it, and both girls looked at me appraisingly.

”Hey.” the girl on my left, a tanned brunette Latina smirked at me.

”Yeah?” I said to her casually, raising an eyebrow. 

”I’m Lindsey Mendes. You are?” she asked curiously, propping her chin up on her hands.

”Cole Scott.” I smiled at her. I glanced to my right, at the pale redhead who gave me a small smile.

”Hey.” I grinned. She looked a bit surprised to be addressed.

”Hi.” she replied a bit meekly. The girl was utterly beautiful, with bigger tits than I’d expect on her slender frame, though they weren’t huge, they looked good on her body. 

”Cole Scott.” I said warmly to her.

”Sarah James.” she replied. 

”James? Are you related to Ms. James?” I asked curiously.

“Yep. She’s my second cousin, I think, though I’ve always just thought of her as my older cousin, Leah. She’s like, ten or twelve years older than me, so we never really connected, though.” Sarah shrugged. I nodded calmly, though inside I was already plotting to get Ms. James, no, Leah. To get Leah to fuck me. That would be fun. Though I definitely wanted some of both Lindsey and Sarah.

The rest of third period was actually pretty fun, as Lindsey was utterly hysterical, and Sarah warmed up to the two of us, and she was actually quite interesting to talk to. Sadly, I would later learn this was my only class with either of them. 

After history, I had to go to geometry, where the only seat was beside a weird kid with hair that looked like he’d stuck a fork in a socket, then doused it in grease. I was resigning myself to that fate, when I saw Rachel sitting in the front row, with an empty chair I’d missed sitting there. While front row wasn’t exactly my preferred seating location, I preferred my busty blond friend over the electrical socket kid. I slid in beside Rachel, and she glanced up at me, bored, but then she recognized me, and her face lit up.

”Hey! Haven’t seen you all day.” she beamed, and gave me a bit of a side-hug.

”Alright, go to lunch!” our teacher dismissed us, so Rachel and I went down to the cafeteria together, and I took a seat at a table with her, but then I saw Grace and Dani sitting alone over at a table. I sighed, and apologized to Rachel. She gave me a bright smile.

”It’s no big deal, Cole. I’ll find some of my friends. Go be with yours.” Rachel waved me off, and now I felt kind of bad about it, but I joined my neighbors anyway, and Lindsey and Sarah slid in beside us. It occurred to me I should have invited Rachel over, but when I glanced back, there were six girls chatting and giggling with her. I turned my attention back to my friends, who were introducing themselves to each other. I glanced over to my right and saw Evan Drew being a loudmouth with some guys, while a pretty blond sat beside him, typing away on her phone while Evan had his arm possessively around her.

”Who would willingly date that jackass?” Lindsey voiced my opinion. 

“Dunno, but she’s hot, though.” I shrugged. Dani laughed.

”Men.” she said as if that explained it. 

”What? Can I not voice my feelings, woman?” I said, pretending to be outraged. Dani patted my arm.

”There, there.” she patronized me playfully. I rolled my eyes at her. 

”Anyways, back to the main topic, shall we take bets on how much money Drew is paying her to sit there and be groped?” Lindsey smirked.

”Is he rich?” I asked curiously. 

”Yes. He’s loaded, mostly because his father’s a drug dealer, though there’s no evidence on either Drew man.” Sarah chimed in.

”How do you know?” Grace asked curiously. 

”Well, my father met his once, and said he reeked of cocaine. Plus, you know, he offered Dad drugs.” Sarah said thoughtfully. Lindsey smirked. 

The lunch bell rang, and we all dispersed, and I found myself falling in step with Rachel as I trekked back to my last semi-interesting class of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a lot of new characters. But for one thing, there will be a lot less one-off characters than in the first Totality, and each girl will be given plenty of page time, so I’ll be being more organized with my characters. There won’t be any new characters after the next chapter for quite a few chapters. In the next chapter, you’ll meet Lindsey’s family, as well as Rachel and Felicity’s mom, but that’s it for new characters for a while. Up next on the sex scene list is Dani, though, and her scene will probably be at the end of the next chapter, but don’t quote me on that. It depends on how much space the non-sex part takes up.


	6. Friday Night: Part 1

I walked back into my house Friday after school, and sighed in joy. Even the first week of school just beat you down in tiring ways. I did sort of miss having the girls around the house, as on Tuesday, they’d properly moved into their new house, and that left me some time to familiarize myself with the mind control app. I wouldn’t say I’m a master, yet, but it was currently downloading the 1.1 update, so I had hopes. 

I tossed my backpack against the wall of my bedroom and flopped back on the bed, and sighed. My sheets smelled like sex, _again_. I pulled them off and tossed them in the hamper, and while I pulled on my new sheets, my mind wandered back to the joyous sex Mom and I had had once the girls had left.

———

**Past Time**

**Tuesday**

**11:37 PM**

I was playing video games, when there was a knock on my door. I frowned. Who was even still awake? To my surprise, I found Mom standing there, wearing a fucking HOT lacy bra and panties, both a gorgeous green color, and they covered very little of her body. She stepped inside my room, and I pulled her to me in a kiss. I guess the new ‘Infatuation’ mind control setting was working out well. Her big tits smashed roughly against my chest as I kissed her while she gripped my cheeks firmly, passionately, really. We stumbled back to my bed, and I clung to her very exposed, very curvy MILF body. 

”Hey, Mom. You look so good in that lingerie.” I whispered to her. Her face lit up.

”Thanks, Cole! I picked it out for our first special night together...” Mom murmured, kissing my neck. I raised an eyebrow.

”We have had sex before.” I reminded her. She waved me off.

”Cole, baby, you came into my closet and fucked me. No foreplay, no emotions. I felt like a sex doll, honey, and that’s not what I want from us. I want to feel like your wife, not your cum dumpster.” Mom said seriously. I nodded, and kissed her fondly.

”I’m sorry you felt that way. Let me... make it up to you.” I growled huskily, and Mom shivered as I kissed her cheek, then down her jawline, then I kissed and sucked on her neck, probably giving her a hickey, and then I traveled down her collarbone, and kissed down her chest, my mouth gravitating towards her cleavage. She was breathing in needy pants, her hands on the back of my head, pushing my mouth harder against her bare skin. 

”You’re making mommy feel so good.” Mom moaned, and I slid my tongue down into her cleavage, and she groaned loudly. She blushed.

”My tits are super sensitive, honey.” she warned me. I gave her an evil grin, and reached around her back, to unclasp her bra. I tossed the lacy emerald bra aside and leaned slowly towards her melons, and I felt her nails on my arms dig in in anticipation. Her breaths were quicker and lusty now, and my lips barely brushed her skin, a gentle tease, and she whimpered in need.

”P-please?” Mom asked me, her voice shaky. I grinned.

”That’s the magic word.” I winked, and kissed her left nipple, and her whole body spasmed, and she moaned loudly. I reached up, and shoved my index and middle fingers in her mouth. She was a bit startled, obviously, but then she realized I was trying to dampen the sounds she made, and to my surprise, she started sucking naughtily on my fingers, her tongue lapping at them, and I found my cock very hard at my mother’s magnificent tits, and her superb sucking skills, which I’d have to remember for a future blowjob. I swirled my tongue around her nipple, and planted soft kisses all over her large left tit, then I gave her nipple a soft bite, and her hips rose up in pleasure, and then I switched tits, and repeated the process.

When I finished, she was soaking wet, and whimpering for my cock. I leaned down and gave her a long, long kiss. Then, I pulled off all my clothes and held out my cock over her gorgeous tits, and started stroking my cock. Mom lifted her arms and assisted me, and her soft, feminine hands quickly brought me to cum all over her beautiful melons.

”Do you feel more loved now?” I murmured.

”Yessss!” Mom moaned. I smiled.

”Good. Now, I think I want to fuck you from behind while you suck my fingers so you don’t wake Kira.” I told Mom. She nodded eagerly.

”Yes, yes please.” she begged, and my hands slid down her bare body to her only article of clothing: the lacy emerald panties. I slowly slid those down her smooth legs, and tossed them aside, forgotten. My mother flipped over so her tits and stomach were against the bed, and her plush ass was facing up. She turned her head to the side, and I inserted all my fingers (minus the thumb) into her mouth, and she started dutifully sucking on them. My other hand stroked her back, and cupped her ass while I straddled her, and she angled her body so her pussy stuck up at me like a warm welcome. My cock was already rock hard again after depositing my semen over my mother’s rack, and so I ploughed into the familiar pussy with ease, and she moaned, muffled as it was by my fingers. 

I started thrusting my hips against her ass, and she sucked my fingers harder, while I adopted a nearly animalistic speed of slamming into my mother, as the erotic foreplay had gotten me all riled up, and one load just couldn’t empty me out all the way. Mom was practically screaming around my fingers, and I was grunting in pleasure as I ruthlessly took her pussy, and then I threw back my head and groaned as I cummed inside my mother. The feeling of her baby boy’s cum filling her pussy brought out her own orgasm, and she climaxed powerfully, and made a giant mess of my sheets, as I’d already pulled out.

Mom laughed and we shared a sweet kiss. 

”We probably should clean up.” Mom admitted. I told her to go take a shower in my bathroom, and she did, to wash our fluids from between her legs, and my cum off her tits. When she came back out of the bathroom, wearing one of my shirts and nothing else, my sheets were in the laundry room, and new ones had been replaced on there.

”Can I stay here tonight?” Mom asked softly.

”Sure. Just... put on some more clothes so Kira doesn’t find out if she wakes up before us.” I said wisely. Mom nodded and pulled on her panties, and then ducked out of my room, and came back in shorts, and crawled into bed next to me, who slept as I normally did, no shirt, just long grey shorts. I held my sexy mother close to my body, and kissed her forehead as we both drifted off.

———

**Present Time**

**Friday**

**4:02 PM**

I shook my head to clear the memory, and flopped back on my bed with new sheets, and opened Totality. A banner popped up saying ‘New update has arrived! Take the tour?’. I pushed ‘Yes’ and it highlighted the top profile on my list of mind controlled people, which now included all the females I’d met, though the majority had no alterations. I thought of the mind control as more of a fallback, considering that my new Handsomeness slider did most of the work for me. My only fix for most of these girls would simply be altering them to be ok with sharing me, as I had no plans to be tied down.

I pushed the top profile, which was Kira’s, and it showed a new tab rather than Mind Control Status, one called Relationships. I pushed that one, and it showed me a sort of bar graph, with a color code and everything. The names of our family and of Kira’s friends were on the Y axis, while the X axis was numbers up to 10. The color code box said ‘Pink = Romance, Green = Friendship, Blue = Family, Red = Dislike’. Each of the people had four skinnier bars put together in one bar. My pink portion was longer than anyone else, but my green was level with red. Blue was a little higher than the tied colors. I saw, to my surprise, that Mom had a pink bar on 3. I mean, Mom was a total hottie, but I didn’t know Kira was bisexual, though I noticed a lot of pink across the board. Mostly in girls, though there were a few guys with it. I was the only person to have a pink bar above 6, though, and Maria came in second with 5, and it made me wonder what kind of hijinks they got into. 

I pushed ‘Next’ on the tour, and it switched to the Mind Control options tab, where there was a new mode, instead of just ‘Responsive’, ‘Infatuation’, and ‘Servile’, there was ‘Dominion’. I clicked the information, and it read _The supreme mind control, where your targets are not only in love with you, but they also respond fully to any commands, while retaining every ounce of their personality!_ Huh. So it combines Responsive and Infatuation. That was good, actually. That was it for the update, but it actually was some serious upgrades to my powers, so I wasn’t one to complain. 

Just then, I got a text from Lindsey. We’d actually gotten really close over the first week, which was surprising, as it usually takes me a while to get to know someone fully. I mean, I was still struggling a bit with Sarah, but Lindsey and I clicked like Rachel and I did, and we’d been friends for a WHILE. The text was her inviting me over to her house, and then maybe grabbing some dinner. I sent her a text saying that, yes, I could come over, but dinner was a no. Why was it a no, you may be asking? Hot girl, wants to have dinner alone with you? Because I didn’t grasp the Mind Control yet, and so I left Kira as is, so she went and left me behind on the first day of school, so I had to pay for Mia’s dinner tonight. Yay.

———

I pulled up at Lindsey’s house, in my shared car, and walked up to the front door and knocked. It opened after a minute, to show a girl who was not Lindsey standing there.

”Linz! It’s your boyfriend!” she yelled. Then she gave me a pretty smile.

”Hi. I’m Abbie, your girlfriend’s little sister.” the girl smiled brightly.

”Oh, uh, I’m not Lindsey’s boyfriend. We’re just friends.” I assured Abbie. Abbie was very pretty, with small, perky tits and a slender body. She was actually a bit more endowed than Grace, and I realized I was kind of a brunette kind of guy. 

”Abbie, I swear to fucking God, if you say that ONE more-“ Lindsey fumed, coming down the steps in ripped blue jeans and a black cami top. 

”Language!” a maternal voice shouted from inside the house. Abbie hurried away, and Lindsey sighed and leaned against the door. 

”Hey.” she said awkwardly, and I laughed.

”Don’t worry. I know all about annoying sisters. Mine’s older, though. Which in my opinion, is worse.” I joked, and Lindsey smiled, obviously relieved I was ignoring Abbie’s comments. 

”I think I’ll take that bet.” Lindsey smirked, and I stepped into her house when she stepped back to let me in. It was tidy, I noticed right away. Lindsey noticed my appraising look around.

”Well?” she asked me curiously.

”It’s way too tidy to feel like, well, you.” I shrugged.

”Oh, yeah. My mom’s a neat freak, and I hate it. Come see my room, it’s a lot more... me.” Lindsey said with an easy laugh.

”The hell you will.” the same maternal voice said, and I glanced at the speaker, and I fought to not react strongly towards her, as that would alienate both her and Lindsey.

”Huh?” Lindsey asked, startled. 

”There will be no boys in your room. Especially boys that look like THAT.” the woman said, looking me up and down. To my surprise, I wasn’t immediately pegged for a guy stuck in the friend zone, like I was at Rachel’s house before I got the app. Rachel’s mom, Clarissa, always just let me go up to Rachel’s room, and never bothered to check in or anything.

”Thank you?” I asked, confused. Lindsey snorted. 

”I think the back porch will do just as well.” Lindsey’s mother, as I presumed she was, informed me. 

”Uh, Cole Scott.” I said, extending a hand towards Lindsey’s mom. She looked at me suspiciously.

”Sierra Mendes.” she replied. Sierra. Gorgeous name. I couldn’t help but check out Sierra’s big, heart-shaped ass as Lindsey and I walked out onto the back porch.

**———**

**Next time on the two part weekend event:**

**\- Cole spends some time with Lindsey**

**\- Cole goes out for dinner with Mia, and bump into her ex, which leads to an uncomfortable situation.**

**\- Cole finally gets in Dani’s pants.**  
  
And more!


	7. Friday Night: Part 2

“No way. You’re cheating!” Lindsey protested as I scored a 57 point word in Scrabble. I shrugged and smirked. She swatted my arm playfully as she spent a minute or two looking at the board, and sighed. Then, she played a 72 point word. My eyes widened, as Lindsey stood up and bowed to an imaginary audience, then she turned to me, and kissed me on the cheek.

”Suck it!” she gloated once she pulled back, and there was a cough behind me, and I turned to see Sierra standing there. 

”Mom!” Lindsey exclaimed, startled. Sierra’s eyes were glaring at me, so I figured she’d seen Lindsey kiss my cheek. 

”I think your friend should go.” Sierra said a bit frostily.

”Yeah, she’s right. I do have to go buy my neighbor dinner, because they let me borrow their car.” I sighed. Lindsey pouted, so I leaned over and kissed her cheek, and Sierra seemed very unhappy about that as Lindsey blinked once, twice, then she wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me against her for a strong, fierce kiss. I clung to her alluring body firmly and kissed back. 

”Ok, maybe Abbie was right.” Lindsey admitted, and I laughed. Sierra was glaring daggers at me.

”In case you were wondering, Mr. Scott, you will never be permitted in my daughter’s bedroom, and I’m considering barring you from my house” Sierra said icily, and left. Lindsey and I laughed, and I pulled the feisty Latina girl in for another kiss. This kiss was slow and sweet, and Lindsey’s fingers traced my biceps while I held onto her hips. 

”I really do need to go.” I apologized once our kiss broke. Lindsey nodded.

”I get it. But... maybe we could go out for a date soon?” she asked hopefully.

”Absolutely.” I murmured, and kissed her forehead before we walked out of her house, and I waved goodbye as I climbed into my shared car and drove away. And as I was driving away, it hit me. Why would I need to share a car with Kira, when I had mind control powers? I changed directions and pulled up into a car dealership.

Thirty minutes later, I was driving a black Ferrari (which I’d gotten for free using less than legal means) while the not-so-shared car was towed back to the house for me. I slid up into Mia’s driveway, and saw her gaping at my sleek sports car, and I opened the door. The gorgeous college girl was wearing a thigh-length silver dress with a ripped black denim jacket over it. I tried and failed to avoid looking at her beautiful cleavage, and Mia smirked, and patted me on the cheek as I opened the door of my new Ferrari and she slid inside. I walked back around and got in the other side.

”So, you come into an inheritance?” Mia asked me curiously.

”Something like that.” I winked. Mia laughed, which surprised me. I realized abruptly that Mia was stupidly gorgeous, and I wanted her BAD. But she seemed to have little interest in me, so... I might have to cheat a little. Ah, well. It’s not, like, some moral dilemma, I just wanted to see how many girls I could bag without using explicit mind control. Mia rolled down the window and whooped as the wind whipped by as we sped down the highway. We pulled up to a very, very fancy restaurant, and I picked at my T-shirt. Mia giggled.

”There’s a proper change of clothes for you in my purse. Do you want it?” she teased. I grumbled. Mia laughed and handed me a bundle of clothes. I quickly changed, and when I looked up, I saw Mia look quickly away, her cheeks exploding with red blush. I gave myself a private smirk, and when I walked over to Mia, now donned in a navy sports jacket and dress pants, as well as a collared white shirt, I slid my arm around her slim waist. She made a small gasp, and pulled away slightly, but let my fingers rest on the curve of her hip. She bit her lip, then turned towards me.

”We are not a thing. Not a cutesy couple, or anything like that. Maybe if you’re good, we can have some... benefits. But there will be nothing between us in public, understood?” Mia verified. My fingers dropped from her hip, and she gave me a small smile, and walked briskly into the restaurant. Was that a win? I mean, basically Mia said we could bang because we were both physically attractive, but she had no actual interest in me. Maybe that’s just neutral. After all, I’d get my hands on Mia’s body, and my cock in Mia’s pussy. Shaking my head, I followed Mia into the restaurant.

———

Dinner went well. We made small talk, but it wasn’t very interesting conversation. I was starting to think Mia was right. There wasn’t any connection between us, except for our shared lust. 

”Oh my god. Mia Summers?” a cocky guy about Mia’s age sauntered up. Mia’s eyes widened. The guy had slicked back black hair, dark blue eyes, and he was fairly muscular. But Mia was looking at him like he hung the moon.

”Hey. Are you on a date? I’m so sorry.” the guy apologized insincerely.

”No, we’re not. She let me borrow her car in a pinch and so I owed her dinner. Of course, she took me to the fanciest damn place she could think of.” I said, and the man’s posture changed towards me, going from icy to simply uncaring. 

”Classic Mia.” the guy smirked.

”Oh! Cole, this is my, ah, ex-boyfriend, Jared Thorne.” Mia explained.

”Hey.” the guy said causally, and sat down. At that point, Mia changed drastically, becoming flirty and talkative, while Jared kept rubbing or touching parts of her as they discussed Jared’s transference to Mia’s college. I sighed, and after an hour of the ex-couple getting more and more handsy, I excused myself.

”I think I’m going to head home. You don’t need a ride back, do you?” I asked Mia, at least giving her the option to bail out. 

”No, I’m fine, thanks.” Mia smiled. I nodded, and put money on the table to cover dinner. 

”Oh, can you tell Dani I’ll be home tomorrow?” Mia asked me, and I nodded. I stood up and swiftly walked away, and bumped into Rachel and Felicity’s parents. 

”Oh, Cole! It’s been a while since you’ve been around our house! Everything all right with you and Rachel?” Rachel’s sexy mother, Clarissa asked me.

”Yeah, everything’s fine. I’ve just been a bit busy. Maybe I’ll come over next week, if your daughter’s cool with it.” I shrugged. Little did they know, I meant Felicity. She’s been avoiding me since we had sex, and I wasn’t sure the sort of protocol for dealing with that kind of awkwardness. Rachel’s father, Samuel, shook my hand, and I moved past the happy couple towards my Ferrari.

———

On the way back to the house, my thoughts were crowded with Mia. I’d felt like I had a chance to get into her panties, because even if we didn’t have any feelings for each other, she was still smoking hot, and I had wanted a piece of that, until fucking Jared Thorne had taken that from me. I parked in my driveway, then I walked across to Dani’s house, where I knocked, my sports jacket shed and sitting in the passenger seat of my new car. Dani opened the door, and even though she was only wearing some basic pajamas, consisting of a light grey crop top and some fuzzy capris, and she didn’t have any make up on, she looked stunningly beautiful. 

”Hi.” I grinned at her. She blushed faintly.

”God, I probably look like such a mess.” Dani said self-consciously, and her hands reached up for her hair, which hung in gorgeous waves down past her shoulders, but it was a bit messy, I knew from Kira’s hair obsession. I grabbed her hands and squeezed them, and she looked at me, startled. 

”I think you look gorgeous.” I said huskily, and Dani’s eyes widened as I leaned in and kissed her firmly. For a heart stopping few seconds, Dani didn’t kiss back, but then she did, her arms wrapping around me, and it felt great. Her enormous tits, bigger than any girl’s I knew, pushed against my chest, and I enjoyed that feeling while Dani’s soft lips mashed against mine.

”Is there a reason you taste like chocolate ice cream?” I teased. Dani giggled, backing up to the couch, and dropping onto her back.

”It’s not chocolate. Maybe you should try it again.” Dani said seriously, and I dropped onto Dani, and kissed her heatedly, while her tits were smashed between us, and her hands ran through my hair. 

”Ah. Chocolate peanut butter. My kind of girl.” I winked at her, and she gave me a shy grin. 

”Cole... I know this is is sudden, but, well, I haven’t ever had sex, and being like this, with you, it’s making me very aroused.” Dani confessed to me. I leaned in and kissed her again.

”Are you asking me to have sex?” I whispered softly, my mouth hovering above hers. She nodded shyly.

”Abso-fucking-lutely. Not in the creepy way, but I’ve been pining after you since we met.” I admitted. Dani smiled.

”Right. Get up so I can take off my clothes.” she said, her voice unsteady. 

”Ok.” I whispered, and stood up, and helped Dani to her feet. She pulled off her crop top and fuzzy capris, and shivered there in a plain light blue cotton bra and panties set. She blushed.

”I got it from Wal-Mart. I didn’t think I’d be showing off to the guy I like tonight.” Dani said nervously.

”You don’t have to be ashamed. You look fucking gorgeous.” I said softly, and lowered myself so I could wrap my arms around her waist, and lifted her up, her feet off the floor as I kissed her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, and her hands held on to my face, and she kissed me with an intensity I’ve never encountered. Dani dropped down, and I ripped off my button up white shirt, and Dani ran her hands along my muscled torso as I tossed aside the dress pants. I slowly reached around the busty brunette, and unclasped her bra, and slowly pulled it away, and watched eagerly as her huge tits swelled outwards, no longer constrained. Dani blushed.

”Could you stop staring quite so much?” she asked nervously.

”Um, yeah. Yeah, of course.” I said, forcing my gaze up. I brushed some of her dark hair off her collarbone and kissed her neck while we slid her panties off together. Then, I tugged off my boxers, and Dani stared, transfixed, at my cock. 

”Cole. That’s the size of the horses’ cocks on my family farm.” Dani said in disbelief. I gave a laugh.

”Yeah, I’m quite well-endowed.” I shrugged. Dani dropped to her knees before me, and looked up at me.

”You lead, Dani. I’ll just follow what you want. You’re the new one, I want to make sure your first time is memorable.” I whispered.

”Who was your first?” Dani asked me curiously. I couldn’t necessarily say Mom, so I picked the second girl I’d had sex with.

”Felicity. You know, Rachel’s older sister?” I said, wincing. Dani’s eyes were wide. 

”Before or after the football captain?” Dani asked me.

”Um... during.” I admitted. Dani giggled. 

”I’m going to focus on us now.” Dani assured me, and I nodded. Dani tentatively felt my cock’s girth, and she ran a finger along its’ length delicately.

”Can I... put it in my mouth?” Dani asked curiously.

”If you want to.” I groaned. Dani held it in her hands, as even rock hard, it was weighed down by its’ own size. She tentatively took the tip in her mouth, and I groaned. Emboldened, Dani slid more and more of my cock through her delicate lips, and I was in heaven. Dani was obviously an amateur, but she had passion, and a naturally good mouth. Couple that with her enormous tits heaving below the action, and I was ready to cum very quickly.

”Dani... I’m going to cum.” I groaned. Dani hurriedly pulled back, and grabbed a tissue. She placed it on my tip, and then stroked my length a bit more until I shuddered and shot my large load into the waiting tissue.

”Wow. You cum a LOT.” Dani realized. She leaned up to kiss me, but I ducked under the kiss and kissed her neck cheekily, and gave it a little nibble, and Dani moaned, and I stroked the sensitive skin between her thighs, my fingers gliding across her pussy. She was panting now, eager to feel me inside her.

”Can you... um... go inside me now?” Dani asked, and spread her legs. I nodded, and lined up my cock.

”This is probably going to hurt.” I admitted, and slid inside Dani. I easily broke her hymen and started pushing apart her impossibly tight walls. Dani’s eyes teared up at the pain, and I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and I squeezed her hand reassuringly. As my horse cock pushed apart her virgin walls, she squeezed my hand hard, and I was grunting with each thrust, as Dani’s walls didn’t yield very easily, I found. 

Dani was orgasming now, her pain lost to the lust driving her mad. Her hips kept bucking with certain thrusts, and she shrieked a bit as she shook violently and orgasmed again a couple minutes later, and she was panting hard.

”Dani... where do I cum?” I grunted, and squeezed Dani’s enormous tits. She whimpered in pleasure, too far gone, and she was already preparing for her third orgasm, way too lost. I decided to simply cum inside her. I felt like there wasn’t too much danger, and so I groaned loudly and shot my big load inside Dani’s newly deflowered pussy. Then, I kind of just collapsed on her. I don’t know why I was so tired all of a sudden, but I found myself snuggling naked with Dani, and then she stirred and whispered a question to me.

”So, am I your girlfriend now?”.

”Yes.” I replied with a sleepy smile, and we fell asleep in each other’s arms, my cock pinned between Dani’s thighs. 

———

**Mia’s Perspective**

  
I stumbled into the house at 2:07 AM, and found Cole and Dani asleep, naked, sweaty, and cuddling. Looks like they had a similar night to what I did with Jared. We’d had passionate make-up sex, and now we were dating again, and I was beyond happy for Dani. She was my best friend, and I’m glad she’s happy and with Cole. While they were asleep, I peeked a glance at Cole’s cock, and my jaw dropped. It was huge! I gave its’ tip a quick kiss, and he stirred. I froze, terrified he’d wake up and find out that the girl he slept with’s best friend was now kissing his cock. Unable to stop myself, I gave him a long, sensual kiss on the tip, and then I stumbled backwards and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies so Grace wouldn’t be traumatized in the morning. 

With my friends’ dignity somewhat in store, and the taste of Cole buzzing on my lips, I went to bed, and as I drifted off, the last thought to cross my mind was: “I wonder if Jared and I should go on a double date with Dani and Cole.” 


	8. Double Date

I woke up very groggy, which was fairly unusual. Then my vision sharpened and I found myself in a bed, wearing just boxers, in a vaguely familiar room. My tired brain took a minute to realize that this was Dani’s room. 

”Hey.” Dani said in a soft murmur, and I looked to my right to see that my gorgeous, busty brunette girlfriend was wearing my white dress shirt I’d worn out to dinner with Mia, unbuttoned and showing off her lacy teal bra, and her smooth stomach.

”Hey yourself.” I grinned sleepily, and Dani crawled into the bed beside me, and I wrapped my arms around her thick hips and cradled her body close.

”So, baby. What now?” I whispered huskily. Dani shivered, and cupped my face.

”So, here’s the thing. We fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up, there was a blanket over us, and I definitely didn’t pull a blanket over us after THAT sex.” Dani explained. 

”You’re saying it was good?” I teased.

”Cole, I know that technically, that was my only ever sexual experience, but it was amazing!” Dani giggled. 

”It was great.” I smiled.

”Anyways. I think that means that Mia, well, saw us. Naked.” Dani blushed.

”Ah. You’re ashamed at how voyeuristic we were.” I said, understanding. 

”Yeah. I mean, thankfully Grace didn’t see us together, but still.” Dani shrugged, and her gorgeous tits bounced a little. I leaned over and kissed Dani while lightly fondling her enormous tits.

”You should probably go.” Dani said reluctantly. I sighed.

”Probably.” I admitted. I reached for my shirt, but Dani swatted my hand away.

”This is mine now.” Dani said sternly. I chuckled.

”Alright, fine.” I relented, and I opened the window, and Dani looked a bit confused as I jumped out it. I slid down the wall like Spider-Man somehow, and Dani leaned out.

”You do realize nobody’s home, right?” she smirked, propping her chin on her hands. I sighed. 

”You could have said something!” I called up. Dani just laughed and closed her window as I walked back to my house. To my surprise, I found a notice on the front door saying my Ferrari had been impounded for ‘a mistake on the part of the company’. I swore lightly under my breath as I walked inside. 

———

I found my mother in her bathtub, sipping wine. I sat beside her and took a swig of the red wine straight from the bottle. 

”Rough night?” I grinned. She shot me a naughty look.

”Not as rough as I’d hoped.” she pouted. I laughed and kissed her possessively, and she whimpered as I asserted my dominance.

“Where’s Kira?” I asked curiously when I pulled back.

”She’s, ah, with Maria, I think.” Mom shrugged. I nodded, and I drank some more wine as we sat in silence.

”So, which one?” Mom asked me.

”Huh?” I asked, confused.

”Which one did you sleep with? Mia, Grace, or Dani?” Mom asked me knowingly. 

”Dani.” I admitted. Mom beamed and clasped my hands.

”I’m so happy for you, baby! Your first proper girlfriend, and she’s SUPER hot!” Mom smiled at me.

”Mom, are you attracted to Dani?” I asked curiously. Mom blushed.

”Yes. That girl makes me wild. Every time I see her huge tits bouncing around, it makes me want to feel them.” she confessed. 

”They’re really big.” I agreed. Mom laughed, and kissed me softly.

”Maybe I can convince her to do a threesome.” I smirked. Mom’s eyes widened.

”Yes, please!” she begged. I chuckled.

”Let me get to know her a little better, then maybe we’ll see how it goes.” I said. Mom nodded.

”Ok.” she said softly, and we kissed one more time, before I took another sip of wine, and went to my bedroom.

———

I was playing Animal Crossing when my phone started buzzing. I glanced at the screen, and saw a kissy face selfie of a certain gorgeous redhead. 

”Hey, Sarah.” I answered, accepting the call. 

”Hi, Cole! I was wondering if you had plans already today, or if you were free?” Sarah asked me. 

”I think I’m free, actually.” I said, running through my mental agenda of sorts. 

”Great! Do you wanna meet at the park and then grab some lunch?” Sarah asked.

”Sure. Twenty minutes sound good?” I checked.

”Yep, that works. See you!” Sarah said, and hung up. I grinned and leaned back, thinking of how much I wanted to fuck her slender, gorgeous body. She had a similar stature to Grace, though she had much bigger tits, about Lindsey’s size, and adorably curvy hips. She was the kind of girl next door that often got overlooked. As I was changing into something a bit more fit for going out in, considering after Dani “stole” my shirt, I was topless, my phone buzzed again. I expected a call from Sarah again, but I found it was Mia.

”Yes?” I answered curiously as I left my room and headed towards the front porch.

”Hey, Jared and I were wondering if you and Dani wanted to double date?” Mia asked me.

”Sounds good to me, but you’ll have to check with her yourself. I have something to do today.” I told Mia.

”Ok, I will. Thanks!” Mia said, and I hung up as I jogged towards the park. When I arrived, I found Sarah at the dog run, leaning on the fence watching dogs run back and forth excitedly. The attractive redhead wore a tight white tank top showing off her nice breasts, as well as skinny jeans clinging to her small but enticing curves. I nudged her shoulder as I leaned beside her.

”Hi.” Sarah smiled a bit shyly. I gave her a reassuring smile as I decided to wrap my arm around her, and hold her close to my side. She gave me a quick, surprised look, before snuggling in beside me. 

”Enjoying the dogs?” I said a bit throatily, as Sarah’s shampoo smelled delicious and her close proximity was definitely turning me on. 

”Yeah. My family can’t afford a dog, nor would we really have the space for one, but I love dogs.” Sarah shrugged. I gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, and she looked at me, a blush growing on her pale cheeks, and I put a hand on her face, and I rubbed her chin with my thumb as I leaned in and kissed her. She gasped softly as our lips met, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her slender, arousing body towards me, and I lifted her a little bit off the ground and she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs gripped my sides firmly, though I noticed she didn’t fully wrap her legs around me, but I kissed her harder nonetheless.

———

“Sarah.” I whispered, and her hand squeezed mine in the dark. I felt her soft lips on mine. She held the kiss for a minute, before leaning back, and leaning against my chest as the movie started playing. We had gone to the cinema after our little public kiss. Now we were snuggled up watching some kind of rom-com, I think. I’d let Sarah pick the movie, as I didn’t really care. My fingers traced along her body while my other hand held hers. My fingers grazed the smooth skin between her tank top and her jeans. They went down her arms and up her neck, and I planted kisses all over her neck and mouth, and she was softly whimpering with each feeling of my mouth on her sensitive skin. 

”Oh, C-Cole.” Sarah whimpered. I smirked in the dark as Sarah kissed our entwined hands. While Sarah was a bit shy at first, I suspect she really liked all the physical contact. Sarah’ hips were wiggling a little as I ran a hand down her curves. 

”S-stop. We’ll get caught.” Sarah whispered in my ear, and her body arched as I rubbed her perky butt. I gently bit her lip, and then pushed my mouth solidly against hers to muffle the groan.

Sarah and I spent the next two hours exploring each others’ bodies like that. By the end of it, I felt closer to her than I did Dani, and I’d cummed in Dani, but maybe I’d been too focused on the sex, and didn’t just... enjoy her. We staggered out of the movie theater kissing and laughing as I walked her home. We exchanged a passionate goodbye kiss, and then Sarah gave me a soft peck on the cheek as she walked inside her house.

———

**7:35 P.M.**

I knocked on my neighbors’ door wearing a nice dark purple sports jacket (per Dani’s request) and dark dress pants, and my jaw nearly dropped when Mia answered it. She looked stunning, with her hair up in a elegant bun and wearing a red dress that hugged her hourglass figure nicely. I mean, Mia’s hourglass wasn’t super defined, but you could see the nice curves in her hips. The dress went from solid fabric to lace over her tits, and showed off a whole lot of not just cleavage, but actual teasing glimpses of that arousing skin. Mia smirked.

”Um, I’m not your date, remember?” she laughed. I nodded, and Mia rolled her eyes, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I raised an eyebrow.

”That’s your payment for dinner.” she winked, and I blinked a couple times before following her swaying hips inside. I found my own girlfriend descending the stairs in a gorgeous dress. She wore shimmery violet with a sweetheart neckline and the skirt fell to about mid-thigh, and she held her matching black high heels in her hand as I walked forward and kissed her forcefully, and she dropped her shoes and held onto my neck as I crouched down and lifted her, her legs locking around my waist as I pushed her back into a wall, and our kissing became a bit more frantic, until Mia cleared her throat.

”Not to interrupt whatever... um, that was, but we should probably head to dinner before you tear each others’ clothes off.” Mia said, and Dani dropped to the floor, smiling sheepishly. I laughed and kissed her cheek. I held her up while she put on her high heels, and we followed Mia out to her car, where she made us separate rows so we didn’t ‘ruin the warranty’. Dani whispered to me that Mia had ‘ruined the warranty’ at least seven times she knew of, and I chuckled as I climbed in the back seat. 

When we got there, I offered an arm to Dani, who took it with a grateful smile. Due to the slight wobbling, I got the feeling Dani didn’t wear high heels much. Mia expertly walked in them, but Dani seemed to struggle a little. 

”Thorne.” Mia smiled at the host, who led us to a table near the bar, where Jared Thorne was already chewing on a breadstick. I noticed unpleasantly that Jared’s eyes slid right past Mia and fixated on Dani. I possessively pulled her body closer and Mia shot me an unreadable look. We sat down, and a pretty waitress resembling Sarah a little bit took our drink orders. Mia and I got wine, while Dani was a rule follower and got a iced tea. The waitress, Charlotte, barely paid me any mind as she handed a sixteen year old a glass of wine, and Jared continued flirting with Charlotte a little bit here and there. 

———

”So. How’s life?” Mia asked me a good while later, and Jared didn’t even turn, he kept winking and joking with Charlotte, who’d moved behind the bar. Dani shot Mia a sympathetic look.

”Good, thanks.” I smiled. 

”I need some air. Feel like accompanying me?” Mia asked me. I nodded, and leaned over to kiss Dani’s cheek. Then I stood up and followed Mia out to the small patio overlooking the bay. We walked down to the water, and we debated sitting in the sand. We eventually did, and then Mia slumped against my chest and started crying. I held her a bit awkwardly, and wiped away her tears, thankful that Mia hadn’t put on mascara. Or if she had, it was waterproof. 

”I’m so stupid. The same thing happened last time with Jared. He doesn’t even realize what he’s doing, he’s just a natural player.” Mia said tearfully.

”No, he’s not. He’s a stupid prick. You are one of the absolute sexiest girls I know, and I-“ I said, but Mia smashing her lips against mine cut me off from finishing, as I held the heartbroken college girl close to me as she expressed her feelings through a passion-filled kiss with her best friend’s boyfriend. 

”You were saying...” Mia smirked, and licked my neck. I shivered.

”Doesn’t matter.” I mumbled, and Mia laughed, and kissed me again.

”I guess I better go finish my date.” Mia sighed, and we walked hand in hand up to the restaurant, and I wiped some sand off Mia’s bubble butt, and then followed her inside. I found Dani looking bored, playing with her straw while Charlotte was practically in Jared’s lap. Mia’s gaze turned stormy, and Jared finally looked up at Mia. 


	9. The Party

Suffice it to say, Mia and Jared did not break up. Within five minutes, the sleaze ball had won her back, and they were a lot more passionate than they had been.

After dinner finished up, the four of us decided to go to a movie, which actually was really great. We’d broken up into our two pairs, and Dani and I were snuggled together tightly, as our theater had these really nice recliners, so we were laying together on one of them, with her partly on top of me, her large tits practically falling out of her neckline. We kissed for quite a while, and her soft whimpers and throaty purrs made it so much more enjoyable. Her long brunette hair tickled my neck as I held my girlfriend tightly. 

After the movie, the four of us met back up, and I kept an arm around Dani’s waist, as she was a bit unsteady on her feet. Jared and Mia were laughing as they walked out, and Dani and I nearly bumped into a fucking gorgeous blond woman with thick curves and full tits.

”Hey, Jared! Long time no see.” she smiled at Jared. 

”Delilah! It’s been a while.” Jared grinned, and Mia looked a bit upset as Jared pulled Delilah’s voluptuous body against him in a fierce hug.

”Mia, this is my ex, Delilah.” Jared introduced her.

”You guys seem pretty friendly for exes.” Mia pointed out suspiciously.

”Oh, it was a mutual parting. We just didn’t work as a couple.” Delilah waved off Mia’s concerns. Delilah glanced at me, and her eyes sparkled.

”You are?” Delilah asked teasingly.

”Cole Scott, and this is my girlfriend, Dani.” I introduced. Delilah stepped forwards and kissed Dani’s cheek, and the younger girl blushed. Delilah continued to tease my girlfriend lightly until Dani excused herself to go to the bathroom. I looked up from Delilah and discovered Jared and Mia had left. Delilah kissed my cheek, and handed me a sticky note.

”That’s my number. Any time you need a good fuck that fat-titted bitch can’t give you, call this number, and I’ll make sure you have the time of your life. Deal?” Delilah asked hopefully.

”Uh, deal.” I said immediately, and tucked the note into my pocket. Delilah left to go into the theater, and I leaned against a pillar and waited for my girlfriend.

———

Two days later, I dragged myself back to school. It wouldn’t have been so bad if Mia hadn’t invited me over to have a drinking contest. Well, not officially, but me, Mia, Grace, and Dani watched a movie while Mia kept handing out shots. Grace tried one and immediately stopped. Dani had three and stopped. But I was determined to out drink Mia. Suffice it to say, Mia and I were severely hung over. She was wearing shades when I’d saw her this morning. I was tempted to grab a pair myself, but decided against it.

The school day was pretty monotonous. Well, except for the fact Lindsey kept subtly rubbing her tits against me whenever she could. I was hard pretty much the whole time I was with her. Sarah and I were at a much more innocent part of our relationship, and we kissed briefly in the hallway after we separated classes. At lunch, though, Evan Drew, that platinum haired guy with a bit of an attitude showed up at my lunch table and invited all of us to a party that night. I shrugged and we all agreed (save Grace, who had a study session with her friend, Sharon or something).

———

Which brings me to right now, watching Lindsey bob in the pool while having Dani laying on top of me, her gorgeous body in a skimpy bikini and my arms around her hips.

”Enjoying the party?” Evan’s girlfriend smirked, walking up.

”Yep.” I smirked back. 

”I’m Sophia.” she said, and I admired the curvy blond’s physique. She gave me a little show of it, and I grinned at her. 

”You’re gorgeous, you know.” I complimented.

”Yeah, I do.” Sophia teased.

”Cole. I’m trying to have peace and quiet.” Dani grumbled.

”At a party?” I said.

”I had one of Evan’s drinks, and now I feel like hell.” Dani admitted.

”What? How much did you have?” Sophia said immediately, moving forwards to check my girlfriend’s temperature.

”Like... a glass.” Dani said, her voice unsteady.

”Whoa, Dani?” I said, and found that she’d passed out. Sophia looked really frightened.

”Damn it!” she cussed.

”What. Did. You. Do.” I spat out at her. 

”I told Evan to not make any stupid drugged drinks, but I guess he did. I’m so sorry about your girlfriend.” Sophia said, and she started to cry.

”Sophia, love, why don’t you go freshen up.” Evan drawled, and a burly friend of his practically dragged the blond away. I held Dani protectively away from him as his lazy, cold eyes met mine.

”You mad cuz I drugged your girl?” he asked me curiously.

”Hell yeah, I’m mad!” I snarled. Evan sighed.

”See, I’m really craving a good fuck. And I think your girlfriend’s tits would do the trick. How about forty bucks and a snort of coke for a titjob?” Evan smirked. 

”Are you even serious right now?” I said, baffled.

”You’re right. Fifty dollars, and a snort.” Evan offered.

”Hell no.” I snapped. Lindsey and Sarah were coming over, laughing and sipping the same stuff I’d seen Dani drink earlier. So now I’d soon have three unconscious girls. I couldn’t get all three out easily.

”Hey, girls! You wanna fuck?” Evan laughed, walking forwards. Lindsey squinted and tried to punch him, but she staggered and Evan groped her roughly. 

”Hey!” I heard a voice, and I turned to see Rachel holding a phone.

”I’m calling the police!” she screamed. Evan’s eyes widened and he scrambled forwards. Lindsey and Sarah stumbled around as I hurriedly carried Dani to the car, and set her in the back.

”Get in.” I ordered the semi-conscious girls. They obeyed, and I locked the car and ran back for Rachel. I found, to my horror, her phone was broken into pieces, and she was being fondled by Evan, while his lackeys held her still.

”Stop.” I said icily, and Evan turned and laughed.

”Alright, whatever, jerk. Hey, boys, why don’t you have some fun with her?” Evan nodded towards Rachel, and they quickly started stripping my best friend. I howled and charged at Evan. My fist slammed into his jaw. Hard. He dropped to the ground, sobbing. One of his lackeys had pulled out his stubby dick and was trying to slide it inside Rachel’s virgin pussy. She was crying as the other guy held her still. I lifted a chair and smashed the guy holding Rachel’s head with it, and she scrambled backwards, crying. I swung the broken chair at the other guy, but he swatted it aside, and punched me in the head. I stumbled back, blood gushing from my nose, and I dropped to my knees. I almost passed out, but then I saw Rachel. Naked, powerless Rachel, and I forced myself up. 

I had a powerful app on my side, one that gifted me with muscles and the girls I now love. And I’d be damned if I’d let anything happen to Rachel. I kicked the guy in his exposed balls, and he grunted and dropped to his knees, and I slammed my fist into his face, and he fell over. Rachel, in a mess of tears, rushed forwards and we both dropped into the grass. I dimly felt my cock stand up, what with Rachel’s naked body on top of me, but I lost consciousness there in the grass.

When I woke up, it was on the beach, and I was in the car. I glanced back, here Lindsey, Sarah, and Dani were all drugged and unconscious. I blinked, and looked out to the water, which glowed in the moonlight, and saw Rachel standing there. I stumbled across the sand dunes to stand beside her. She looked at me, and I realized she was still naked.

”You look good.” I blurted. Rachel smiled.

”After what you just pulled me through, you can take a look.” she said, and I looked at my busty best friend in all her glory. I bent down and hooked my arms under her thighs and lifted her. She wrapped her arms around me, and her tits squashed against me as her legs wrapped around me, her naked pussy grinding against my jeans, and we kissed. It was a weird first kiss, admittedly, but it was ours. And I loved it.

———

**Comment who you want to see Cole fuck next chapter!!**


	10. Rewarding the Hero

“You know... it’s typical for a hero to be rewarded.” Rachel commented out of the blue, and I looked at her oddly. The two of us were laying in the sand by the light of dawn, her head on my chest, our hands entwined, her gorgeous tits shown off to any perv like me.

”How so?” I played along. Rachel gave me a sensual smile. Her fingers danced on my collarbone as she reached for my shorts and unclasped the button. My eyes were locked on Rachel’s swaying melons as my best friend teased me. She placed soft little kisses on my stomach, and ran her fingers across the waistband of my boxers. 

“Jesus Christ, Rachel.” I groaned, and Rachel smiled and finally pulled out my rock hard cock. She stared at it, in total awe. 

”Cole, I don’t remember you being this well endowed!” Rachel gasped.

”When the hell have you ever seen my cock?” I asked, mystified. Rachel blushed.

”Well, you’re a heavy sleeper, and Felicity dared me to.” Rachel grinned shyly. I was glad Rachel wasn’t touching my dick because it throbbed when I thought of Rachel’s hot older sister, who I’d banged in an alley. Good times. Rachel did touch my cock then, and I shuddered in pleasure at her soft fingers. Rachel kissed me softly as I gripped her plump ass. Her large breasts pushed up against my chest as Rachel lifted her hips. 

”You can go inside me, if you want.” Rachel murmured. I nodded eagerly and pulled off Rachel’s shorts, and pulled aside her panties. My best friend was panting hard as my bright red cock head was nearing her dripping wet cunt.

”Ughhh.” Rachel groaned as my tip brushed her slit, and I grinned at her, and gave her a more heated kiss, which she enjoyed. 

”You ready?” I grunted.

”Yes! Fuck me with your giant cock!” Rachel begged. I put my hands on Rachel’s curvaceous hips, and pulled her closer to me and slowly slid inside her, neatly piercing her hymen.

”Oh my god! You’re filling me up!” Rachel screamed, and I stroked Rachel’s cheek as my thick, long dick filled up her virgin pussy. Rachel was shaking with pleasure as my dick started throbbing while buried inside her sheath. 

”Cole, ugh, we should have, ah, done this sooner.” Rachel moaned, and I nodded and kissed her cleavage teasingly. Rachel dug her nails into my back as my cock bottomed out inside her, my tip hitting her cervix, and Rachel shrieked. 

“Cole, I’m going to cum.” Rachel whispered tiredly, and I grunted and lifted up one of Rachel’s legs and slammed myself into her harder, and she moaned loudly and orgasmed. Hard. She was moaning breathlessly, her hips shaking and she was squirting her juices all over my throbbing dick, and I threw back my head and groaned and shot my huge load deep inside Rachel.

We both collapsed in the sand, holding each others’ naked bodies.

”That was so good.” Rachel smiled, and I just nodded. It was wonderful. 

———

A few minutes later, Rachel and I walked unsteadily back to the car, and I looked in the backseat, and saw Lindsey and Sarah sitting there with unconscious Dani beside them. I opened the door and gave the pretty Latina and the beautiful redhead soft kisses.

”I think I’m going to enjoy having all you girls with me.” I smiled, and Rachel wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed the back of my neck.

”I love you.” Rachel murmured. I turned around and lifted Rachel by the thighs. 

”I love you too.” I replied, and kissed her fiercely.


	11. Fallout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with other stories, this chapter’s a little shorter, but it is letting you know new chapters are officially in development.

The next morning, I headed into the school, and saw several people whisper and stare at me as I walked past. I was obviously a bit confused, until I turned the corner and found the whole fucking football team growling at me.

”Hey! I heard you fucked our QB’s girl!” one of the guys, a linebacker, shouted. I swore under my breath and Felicity showed up. 

”Out of the way, Felicity.” the linebacker growled.

”No! I made him do it!” Felicity called out. The linebacker hesitated.

”He didn’t want to, because I was his best friend’s sister. It might make things weird. But I made him. It’s my fault, not his.” Felicity yelled, and stormed off. I ran after her.

”Felicity. Hey, wait.” I said, and jogged up to her. She slapped me.

”Who’d you tell?” she demanded.

”What? I didn’t tell anybody! I swear!” I said truthfully. Felicity wavered.

”Well, neither did I. Who did?” she asked.

”I dunno, any of the teens who were at the Gray Alley when we fucked.” I shrugged with a grin. Felicity put her head in her hands.

”You know, Rachel cried when she heard the news. And my mother is so goddamn pissed.” Felicity said. I winced. Rachel would feel bad, considering we’d had sex last night, and then this news reared its ugly head. 

”I’ll sort out Rachel, I guess.” I sighed.

”Hey. You better pin all the blame on me. Don’t let her her hate you.” Felicity said, then walked off. 

”Hey.” Dani said wearily, falling into step beside me.

”How’s your head?” I asked. She smiled tiredly.

”It’s fine. Did you really fuck Felicity, though?” Dani asked curiously. 

”Yeah. Before us, though.” I promised. She nodded, and hugged me.

”I’m with you.” she promised.

———

I walked into first period, and saw Rachel sitting up in the front row, and I sat beside her, casting an apologetic look at Grace, who was alone in the back of the class. Rachel wouldn’t even look at me, so I sighed and moved to the back.

”That bad, huh?” Grace asked.

”You heard?” I sighed.

”Everyone heard.” Grace admitted. I groaned.

”It’s ok. You’ll get through this.” Grace assured me, “Though... how’s Dani handling this?”.

”She might be suffering from the drugs, but she was totally accepting of it.” I shrugged. Grace smiled, though there was a sadness behind it. I wondered if she secretly wanted me and Dani to break up. Ms. James walked in, and leaned against her desk, her gorgeous body in a tight button-up violet shirt and a dark grey pencil skirt. 

”No mentioning anything of a sexual nature in the classroom.” she said instantly. The kids all sighed. 


End file.
